Confeciones
by Allen Walker .-.Lanzer Nick
Summary: bueno esta history es sobre maka y soul :
1. Chapter 1

Un dia como todos los demas, ya habiendo derrotado al kishin, todos los amigos se juntaron para hablar y bagear un rato, el unico que no fue era Soul Eater ya que este, desde hace un tiempo andaba raro.

ya en un bosque yano y tranquilo se encontraba el joven soul, al llegar a un lago adentrado en el bosque este se sienta junto a un arbol a pensar

Soul: maka........ por que soi tan idiota y no puedo revelarte lo que de verdad siento maldicion!!!!

Maka: *escuchando escondida* soul....... ¿lo que de verdad siente por mi? que significara eso......

Soul: *sacando una guitarra de su funda y comenzando a tocarla* esta cancion es por ti

se comienza a escuchar un suave tono de guitarra, y una cancion un poco trizte pero muy emotiva y reveladora sobre los sentimientos de soul, maka se ruborisa mucho y sale corriendo entre los arboles pensando en todo lo que habia escuchado en esa cancion, llega donde estaban los demas y al verla haci Tsubaki le pregunta.

Tsubaki: maka-chan? que pasa?

Maka: *aun roja por la cancion* n-nada tsubaki-chan e-estoi b-bien

Tsubaki: .............

Liz: *pensativa*

Patty: *riendo*

Kid: *peliando con black star por lo poco simetrico de sus ropas* idiota!!!!!! como puedes andar con tan poca simetria en el cuerpo es inaceptable!!!

Black: *empezando a artarse* mas idiota tu fanatico de la simetria

Kid: que dijiste enjendro *sumamente molesto*

Black: lo que escuchaste rarito *mirandolo con mucho odio*

luego de un dia con sus amigos maka va devuelta al departamento, aun pensando en que si lo que vio en el bosque era verdad o no, ya en su apartamente ve a soul sentado en el sofa

Maka: *roja* h-hola so-soul

Soul: hola maka *sonrriendo como el chico cool que es*

Maka: soul una pregunta

Soul: *extrañado* si dime que cosa?

Maka: *menos roja* tu amas a alguien?

Soul: *nervioso y pensando* "me habra descubierto!!!?" naaaaa como crees soi muy cool como para amar a alguien *riendose burlonamente*

Maka: *algo desepcionada* ya veo...... *pensando* "al fin y al cabo era un sueño al parecer"

Soul: *un poco mas aliviado* bueno es hora de comer que tal si preparas la cena maka

Maka: *mirandolo con enojo* Maka-Chomp!!! no te costaria nada decir porfavor de vez encuando

Soul: *clavado en el suelo* esto no es nada cool......

ya en la mesa soul rascando su cabeza comienza a comer callado ya que habia una atmosfera un poquito tensa (enrrealidad era muy tensa xD) maka termina y se para de la mesa

Maka: *aun enfadada* te toca a ti labar los platos hoy *le da una mirada de odio a soul*

Soul: *sintiendose pekeño y atemorisado* d-deacuerdo pero solo hoy *intentado ser cool*

Maka *dandole una mirada asesina* que dijiste!?

Soul: *derrotado* nada..... *mirando al suelo con mucho miedo*

maka se dirije hacia la regadera y se desnuda para tomar una ducha piensa

Maka: *un poco melancolica* de vedad habra sido solo un sueño o la realidad

terminando su baño se dirije hacia su cuarto, con una toalla en su cabeza y la pijama amarilla puesta se tira sobre su cama y mira hacia el techo un rato hasta que escucha que tocan su puerta

Maka: quien es?

Soul: yo quien mas crees que seria

Maka: que quieres?

Soul: voi a salir a dar una vuelta

Maka: ...... ok ve

Soul: adios

soul se coloca su chaquta de cuero negro y sus gafas de sol oscuras y sale a caminar por la ciudad, mientras maka pensaba en lo que habia ocurrido mas temprano

Soul: *pensativo* sigo siendo un idiota jajajajajaja........

lo ven liz y patty que tambien habian salido a camina (enrrealidad escaparon de los caprinos simetricos de kid xD)

Liz: ohhhhh mira patty es soul

Patty: *gritando* hola soul!!!!!! *riendo desquisiadamente"

Soul: oh hola chicas

Liz: que haces por aqui y solito *sonrriendo malisiosamente*

Patty: *sigue riendo* (da miedo muchas veces esta chica xD tanto que se rie)

Soul: sali a tomar un poco de aire

Liz: ya veo nosotras tambien (como miente esta chica xD)

Patty: *mirando a una mosca volar*

Soul: *pensando* "estas chicas son un poco raras mejor me largo" bueno chicas yo me voi adios

soul apresura el paso y pierde de vista a las hermanas Thompson, llegando nuevamente al apartamento este abre la puerta y entra sijilosamente

Maka: *enojada* soul!!! estas son horas de llegar *con lagrimas en los ojos* me tenias muy preocupada *cerrando la puerta de su habitacion de un portaso*

Soul: *pensando* "y a esta que le paso ha estado muy rara hoy"

soul entra a su habitacion y encuentra una pequeña nota en su escritorio

-Soul porfavor cuando salgas no vuelvas a llegar tan tarde, me preocupo mucho por ti-

Maka

Soul: maka....... no sera que ella me a........ no creo, nunca podria pensar que yo le gusto a maka jajajaja que idiota soi al pensar eso

a la mañana siguiente soul despierta con los pies sobre la cama y la cabeza en el suelo

Soul: *medio dormido* creo que dormi mal, esto no es nada cool.....

soul se levanta del suelo y bosteza largamente se rasca la cabeza y se dirije hacia el baño, se ducha y al terminar se da cuenta de que maka no se encuentra en la casa y luego ve una notita en la mesa y la toma para leerla

-Querido soul, me fui de compras con tsubaki-chan, perdona por no dejarte el desayuno echo, pero me llamo de urgencia para salir con ella-

Maka

Soul: *secandose el pelo* ya veo haci k eso paso *bostezando* que peresa tendre que yo hacerme el desayuno

luego de hacerce el desayuno se dirije a llamar por telefono a sus amigos para salir a hacer el bago con ellos un rato, toma el telefono y llama a kid primero

Soul: *marcando* espero conteste ese maniaco de la simetria

el telefono es atendido por la otra linea

Kid: *con el telefono en pocision* diga quien habla?

Soul: soul eater tu compañero de clase

Kid: oh hola soul como estas?

Soul: bien y tu?

Kid: *cambiando de tono drasticamente a uno de desesperacion* no estoi bien hoy desperte en la mañana y desperte a las 8:01 a.m y eso no es simetrico, para variar cuando me fui a peinar, no podia peinar un mechon rebelde que tenia y me dijeron que me lo cortara pero no podia ya que si lo hacia no seria mas simetrico y eso seria una gran desgracia bla bla bla bla bla etc etc....... (perdon pero es que dice muchas cosas para mi gusto innecesarias saber sobre la simetria xD haci k omiti algunas partes)

Soul: *pensando* "esto no es nada cool" bueno yo te llamaba para ver si querias salir a hacer el bago un rato?

Kid: *un poco mas tranquilo* claro ningun problema con eso, mientras todo sea simetrico y perfecto esta bien

Soul: *un poco cabriado* ooooooooooook......... te espero en la tarde en la tienda comercial

Kid: vale hay estare *colgando el telefono* (como se lo pueden imaginar esta viendo k el telefono kede en perfecta simetria ¬.¬)

soul empieza a marcar el numero de black star y recuerda que su amigo es un poquito ruidoso (si creanme esto esta lleno de sarcasmos xD) y coloca el telefono a una distancia mas o menos lejos de su oreja

Black: Oi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soul: ola black star como estas?

Black: bien y tu amigo mio como estas?

Soul: bien llamaba para ver si querias hacer el bago conmigo y con kid en la tarde?

Black: *refunfuñando* esta bien pero...... por que tiene k ir ese rarito?

Soul: vamos no seas poco cool es un amigo tambien

Black: vale vale vale *un poco enojado y corta el telefono*

Soul: valla, ni se despide

alrato en la tienda comercial entra soul con un cintillo recogiendo su cabello blanco hacia atras (masculino creanme xD) unos lentes oscuros, una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos jeans algo rasgados y una polera de color rojo, sonrriendo como chico cool, en la fuente estaba sentado kid con una polegra negra, unos pantalones con unas cadenas en los bolsillos a la misma altura, unas botas negras y un pircing en ambas orejas mismo lugar (impresionante este chico llego primero y anda todo simetrico OoO hasta yo me sorprendo xD)

Soul: Yo! kid como andas? *le da la mano*

Kid: *devolviendo el saludo* bien esperando que llegaras

Soul: vamos?

Kid: claro por que no (eeeh se olvidaron de black o es idea mia?)

Soul: *pensando* "siento que falta algo...... a bueno no importa"

en la fuente llega black star

Black: mmmmmmm.... creo que he llegado temprano, bueno voi a esperar *se sienta a esperar*

soul y kid caminanban por dentro de la gran tienda, soul con su caminata de chico cool con las manos en los bolsillos y kid con su caminata simetrica (me estoi aburriendo de escribir esa palabra xD) todas las chicas los miraban y les sonrreian coquetamente, soul solo sonrreia como chico cool para ellas

Kid: parece que somos populares

Soul: porsupuesto amigo como crees que no, si somos dos chicos bien cool

se sientan en la fuente de sodas y en eso llegan maka, tsubaki y las hermanas thompson

Maka: oh hola soul

Soul: maka hola *sonrrie*

Kid: haci que aqui andaban

Liz: oh tambien esta kid

Patty: *distraida con una mosca y riendo* (de verdad esta chica me esta empesando a dar miedo tanto que se rie o.o)

Tsubaki: *mirando para todos lados preocupada* chicos black star no esta con ustedes

Soul: no por que?

en la fuente black star esta recostado

Black: *estornudando* achuuuuuuuuuu! *limpiando su nariz con un dedo* creo que me estoi resfriando

las chicas se sientan junto a kid y soul, y comienzan a charlar

Kid: y como han ido las compras?

Maka: *sonrriendo* bien hemos comprado siete cosas

Kid: *silencio perturbador* ...........

Liz: oh rayos va a empezar denuevo *un poco asustada*

Kid: *histerico* como que siete cosas!!!!! ese numero no es simetrico!!!!!!!! tienen que comprar ocho cosas, el ocho tiene una perfecta simetria!!!!

Maka: *enojada* Maka...........Chomp!!! para que te tranquilices

Kid: *enterrado en el suelo* si s-señora *sangrando un poco por la cabeza*

Patty: *riendose de kid*

Tsubaki: *con una gotita en su cabeza* ehhhhh creo que te has pasado maka-chan

Soul: *pensando* "valla como me salve de esa"

Liz: bien merecido que lo tenias

la mecera trae los refrescos y los helados para los chicos y estos hablan un buen rato sobre su dia, pero entre soul y maka habia una atmosfera rara (si mas que la de costumbre :P) cuando terminaron todo, los chicos se pararon y fueron cada quien para su hogas, las chicas quedaron hay hablando un poco mas

Soul: *tirandose al sillon* hoy fue un dia cool

entra maka y mira a soul

Maka: *nerviosa y decidida* soul tengo algo que decirte

Soul: que ocurre?

Maka: yo......... yo....... te........

Soul: *interrumpiendo* tu me que?

Maka: YO TE AMO!!!!!!!

soul y maka quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir, ninguno de los dos podia creer lo que habia pasado


	2. Chapter 2

lo ultimo que ocurrio en el capitulo anterior fue que maka porfin confeso sus sentimientos a soul pero este como tomara lo que su amiga acaba de decirle, haberiguemoslo

Soul: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh........ k idiota soi creo que me quede dormido y estoi teniendo un sueño solamente

Maka: *enojada* Maka...........Chomp!!!!

Soul: *se clava en la mesa* eso es demasiado real para ser un sueño *queda K.O*

Maka: bueno talvez haci no lo recuerde *se dirije hacia su cuarto y cierra la puerta*

horas despues soul reacciona (valla eso si fue poder OoO)

Soul: *con la mano en la cabeza* alguien anoto la matricula......... creo que me golpeo un meteorito, creo que maka aun no ah llegado, creo que tocare guitarra un rato para pasar este dolor *toma su guitarra y comienza a tocar*

Maka: *escuchando desde su cuarto la melodia*

Soul: *tocando una melodia lenta*

Si supieras lo que siento por ti,

cuanto mi corazon sufre por no

poderte decir todos los sentimientos

que alberga por ti, yo sin ti no podria

ni vivir, desde el primer momento k te

vi mis ojos se llenaron de ti, solo

me gustaria saber si tu sientes lo mismo

por mi, daria hasta mi vida por verte feliz............

Soul: *parando la musica* bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy, espero algun dia poder decirle a maka todo lo que siento por ella, bueno ahora a dormir *entra a su cuarto y se keda dormido casi inmediatamente* (wow que vago xD)

Maka: *sumamente feliz* WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII soul siente lo mismo por mi, desde hoy sere muy distinta con el para que se pueda confesar (eeeeeeeeeeeh......... me guardo mis opiniones :P)

al otro dia, maka se levanto sumamente temprano y soul como siempre no se queria ni mover XD

Maka: *preocupada* valla soul no se levanta y yo que le prepare este rico desayuno

Soul: aqui estoi *bostesando largamente*

Maka: *sonrriendo* mira lo que te prepare

Soul: *despreocupado* gracias

mientras comiean hubo un silencio muy tenso

Soul: gracias por la comida *se para y se va a duchar*

Maka: *un poco trizte* ok *pensando* "creo que no recuerda nada de lo de ayer"

Soul: *duchandose* no puedo creer que maka me ame, eso es muy cool, aun que no se si estoi seguro de poder confesarme yo aun

soul termina de ducharse y se viste, luego se coloca su chaqueta y sale a pasear en su moto y maka se queda en casa oredenando ya que estaba esperando la visita de sus amigas

Soul: *andando rapidamente* creo que ire al lago un rato antes de volver a casa *pone marcha hacia el lago*

en casa tocan el timbre

Maka: *abriendo la puerta* hola chicas

Liz y Patty: buenas

Patty: *riendo y mirando una mosca*

Escritor: patty -.- sabes ya me tienes arto con tu risa, te propongo un trato, yo hago que aparescas mas en la historia pero tu intenta reirte aun que sea un poquitito menos

Patty: vale escritor *sonrriendo y aguantando la risa*

Liz: *mirando extrañada a su hermana* con quien hablas patty?

Patty: con el escritor *riendo suavemente*

Liz: *acariciando la cabeza de patty* hai hai, ahora entramos?

Maka: claro, pasen porfavor

Liz: muchas gracias

Patty: Gracias

las chicas entran y empiezan a hablar un rato, de como estaban sus dias y al rato llega tsubaki

Tsubaki: espero no haber llegado tarde *tocando la puerta*

Maka: *abre la puerta* buenas tardes *sonrrie*

Tsubaki: hola *sonrriendo*

tsubaki entra lentamente a la casa y de la nada se resbala y cae al suelo y el pastel que traia en las manos le cae en la cara a liz

Liz: ................

Patty: *riendo fuertemente*

Maka: *sorprendida y aguantando la risa*

Tsubaki: *en el suelo* hay hay hay......... *mira a liz* eeeehhhhh........... PERDON!!!!!!! OoO!!!!! *sumamente sorprendida*

Liz: no importa esta rico

liz se levanta y se dirije al baño para limpiarse luego de este pequeño accidente, las chicas quedan hablando tsubaki un poco nerviosa se imaginaran por que, y en otro lugar muy lejano a la casa de soul y maka, se encuentra soul solo, pensando

Soul: yo creo que ya es hora de que le diga a maka que es lo que siento por ella

desde un arbol esta escuchando krona, todo lo que dice soul

Krona: ohhhhh no sabia que a soul le gustase maka

depronto aparecer ragnarok

Ragnarok: *sonrriendo malevolamente* hay que decirle a maka todo esto

Krona: no kreo que sera buena idea ragnarok

Ragnarok: *golpeando a krona en la cabeza* tu callate y solo hazlo

se van corriendo para contarle a maka, pero se caen a un rio y la torrencial corriente de este se los lleva arrastrando muy lejos

Soul: *mirando a todos lados* creo que oi algo..... a no importa bueno es hora de confesar todo

soul se sube a su moto y se dirije rapidamente a casa, mientras ragnarok sige regañando a krona

Ragnarok: estupida chica como se te ocurre caerte al rio!!!! *le empieza a picar la nariz y a golpear la cabeza*

Krona: lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho.........

soul ya frente a la puerta de la habitacion que compartia con maka, respira profundo y golpea la puerta con una patada y toda su fuerza

Soul: Maka Te Amooooo!!!!!!!!!

Maka: *con los ojitos brillantes* Siiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!

Soul: *abriendo los ojos*........... oh diablos............

Liz: *riendo picaramente*

Patty: *sorprendida con cara de idiota*

Tsubaki: *sorprendida*

Black y Kid: *sumamente sorprendidos* QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soul: *sorprendido y nervioso* creo que dare una vueltita.......... *sale corriendo por el pasillo y se tira por una ventana* (valla idiota XD)

un silencio recorrio la habitacion unos minutos, hasta que black star y kid salen corriendo para atrapar a soul y ambos se tropiesan y caen por la ventana XD


End file.
